La veille de Noël
by nightmare2054
Summary: Lorsque tous les amis de Caroline ont d'autres plans, celle-ci doit accepter de passer le réveillon seule. Heureusement pour elle, un certain hybride ne laissera pas cela se produire.


_Coucou tout le monde! Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte! Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de traduire mais me revoilà avec un OS qui comportera peut-être une seconde partie. Il est de la fabuleuse auteur She-Loved-Too-Easily. N'oubliez pas de passer voir « Entre l'amour et la haine » et « Inside the studio » Voilà, voilà! Sur ce je vous dis :_

_Bonne lecture! Petite dédicace à Esterwen ;)_

* * *

**La veille de Noël**

Caroline Forbes était à fleur de peau. Agitée, agacée, _irritée. _Mais, la jeune blonde était surtout déçue et extrêmment triste. Pour sa défense, aucune personne normalement constituée ne serait heureuse à l'idée de passer ses vacances, _seule. _Pourtant, le destin avait decidé qu'elle endurerait cela cette année pour le réveillon de Noël. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'elle marchait de long en large dans le salon de sa mère, fronçant les sourcils en voyant dans le coin de la pièce le grand arbre vert. Cette maudite chose brillait un peu_ trop_ à son goût. Caroline eut un rire nerveux en remarquant l'ironie de la situation: de toutes les personnes c'était toujours elle, la première à être enthousiaste à l'idée de célébrer des grands évènements comme celui-ci. Elle aimait porter des vêtements extravageants et décorer sa maison de toute sorte d'objets. Oui, le bébé vampire était une fan inconditionelle de ce genre de festivité mais pas cette année. La prise de conscience était dure. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait aucun plaisir quand on était_ seule. _Elle n'avait personne avec qui partager son bonheur...

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait accuser personne... Elle savait que ses amis avaient beaucoup de questions importantes à régler mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas une de leurs priorités... Cela blessait énormément la jeune femme.

Jeremy avait organisé à Bonnie un voyage surprise à New-York. Sa meilleure amie avait donc quitté la ville. Elena avait choisi de passer Noël avec Damon, et même si Caroline n'était pas une fervante partisante de leur relation, elle comprenait qu'ils passent du temps en amoureux. Matt s'était sacrifié au Mystic Grill afin que ses collègues, qui eux avaient toujours _eu_ de la famille, puissent célébrer les fêtes. Et puis, il y avait Stefan qui avait admis vouloir être avec Katherine en ce jour Saint. Le vampire lui avait toujours dit que rien ne se passait entre lui et la brune, nouvellement humaine. Il voulait juste la soutenir car il semblait que sa santé était fragile. Malgré tous ses efforts pour convaincre Caroline, elle connaissait suffisament bien son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'un amour avait ressurgi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, on avait une fois de plus laissé Caroline se débrouiller seule, qui avait rapidement décidé de rentrer dans sa ville natale et dans sa maison d'enfance. Cela lui semblait être une bonne idée car sa maison lui avait terriblement manqué quand elle était à l'université. Et puis, elle pourrait ainsi passer du temps en compagnie de sa mère.

C'était _jusqu'à _ce que Noël arrive et qu'elle se souvienne brutalement que le travail du Sheriff n'était jamais vraiment fini. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à passer une bonne soirée en dégustant un repas maison et une bonne bouteille de vin, Liz Forbes avait reçu un appel. Apparemment, un grave accident de voiture s'était produit à cause des routes enneigées, et pas moins de cinq voitures étaient impliquées. Comme à son habitude, Liz s'était confondue en excuse avant de partir et Caroline avait agi comme une parfaite petite fille en lui assurant que tout allait bien... Mais pour l'instant, rien ne semblait aller correctement.

Sa réaction était trop excessive, elle le savait... Elle sortit son téléphone et regarda pour la énième fois ce soir là, si elle avait un message d'une certaine personne. _Pas de nouveau message._ Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle envisagea de téléphoner à Tyler... Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Si elle n'était pas assez importante pour lui, s'il n'était pas prêt à se _battre_ pour elle... Et bien, il ne méritait pas qu'elle gaspille son précieux temps pour lui.

L'odieux son de la sonnette brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la maison vide et les pensées désordonnées de Caroline. Cela était si soudain qu'elle sursauta de surprise.

Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeller ce qu'avait mentionné sa mère et si des proches devaient venir. Son cerveau ne lui fournissant aucune information utile, elle se dirigea avec hésitation vers la porte d'entrée.

A la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur cessa tout battement. A ce moment, elle remercia sa condition de vampire, sinon elle se serait probablement écroulée sur place. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ni aucun mot ne parvint à sortir. Ce qui se présentait devant elle, la laissait sans voix. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être confrontée à cela avant au moins quelques décennies.

Elle regarda la personne en face d'elle; ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, son petit sourire en coin lui donnant un air suffisant et ses deux yeux remplis de lumière qui la fixaient intensément. Des mois s'étaient écoulés et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Il la regardait toujours de la même façon, comme si elle était la chose la plus importante dans l'univers.

« K-Klaus... » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant laissant échapper un petit soupir.

« Bonjour, Caroline. C'est un tel plaisir de te revoir, love. » dit-il immédiatement sans aucune once de doute dans sa voix.

Mais ses yeux... Racontaient une toute autre histoire. Caroline pouvait lire si facilement en lui. Cet homme si puissant et confiant se demandait si sa présence ce soir était une erreur ou non.

La belle vampire prit une profonde inspiration, son état de choc disparaissant petit à petit. « Comment... Comment savais-tu? » lui demanda t-elle. Comment pouvait-il arriver au moment précis ou elle perdait la tête...

Klaus la regarda le plus innocement du monde. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi tu fais allusion, love. A vrai dire, j'avais l'intention de te rendre visite depuis un certain temps déjà. J'ai récemment été en proie à la tentation... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et je me suis dit, quel meilleur moment que Noël? »

Caroline cligna des yeux, surprise. D'habitude si vive d'esprit, elle ne comprennait pas bien ce que voulait dire Klaus.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avec son habituel sourire. « Il semble que je sois apparu à un moment opportun mais appelons cela de la chance, non? »

« Klaus, je... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je veux dire pourquoi es-tu... Tu ne devrais pas être de retour à... ». Ne réussisant pas à lui poser ses questions qui hantaient son esprit, la belle blonde lui demanda autre chose. « Que veux-tu de moi? Vraiment? »

Pendant un moment, l'hybride Originel paru offensé par sa question et fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, tu es sûrement ici pour une raison? » dit-elle d'un don plus doux, ses yeux le scrutant intensément afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait la vérité.

L'Originel la fixait également, son sourire charmeur toujours en place. Il lui répondit avec une certaine sincérité. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est rattraper le temps comme deux vieux amis. Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, love. Comme, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire... »

Se mentir à soi-même ne servait à rien; Caroline était très curieuse et se demandait ce que Klaus avait bien pu faire pendant son absence. De plus, sa présence était plutôt rassurante. Ses amis avaient beau avoir des raisons pour ne pas être avec elle, Klaus restait toujours celui qui la « sauvait ». Certes, un réveillon en solitaire était insignifiant mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur car l'égoïsme de Klaus était connu de tous.

Le bel ange blond ne prononça qu'un seul mot: « D'accord... »

Ce simple mot suffit à élargir le sourire de Klaus. « Est-ce que cela siginifie que je peux rester? » vérifia t-il penchant sa tête sur le côté afin de croiser le regard de la blonde.

Ce sourire était trop et Caroline avait beau faire de son mieux pour résister, ses barrières venaient juste de lâcher. Elle fit un pas de côté, ouvrit en grand la porte et lui fit un geste de la main, signe d'entrer. Elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre, excitée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Oui... Tu peux rester. »

Tandis que Caroline fermait la porte derrière eux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Peut-être que ce réveillon ne serait pas le pire de l'histoire après tout.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos reviews ;) Vos avis sont très importants pour moi. Alors comme je l'ai mis au début il y aura peut-être une suite. L'auteur m'a dit que si elle avait de l'inspiration, elle écrirait une suite. Moi, je l'ai trouvé très mignon. En espérant que votre lecture a été agréable._

_Nightmare 2054!_


End file.
